Herbert's Home
by DafaDaily5
Summary: There are no worries for these polor bear bothers in this story meet Herbert and his brother Snowdrop who are about to discover what they are being protected from may not be so bad after all.


Herbert's home by Auint Artic2 (my test penguin on newcp)  
"Chapter 1, Herbert and SnowDrop"

(The scene opens showing a morning sun surrounded by a blue sky, the camera pans over showing a cave covered in snow except for a shoved area wear no snow can be seen, and smoke coming from the top of the cave. The camera zooms in to the cave through a window showing a family of polar bears standing in a kitchen. The mother who is washing dishes and cleaning up from breakfast being of a slim figure washes the last dish and places it in the drying rack. A tall father puts the rest of their breakfast in an ice block. This is a large ice block about five feet tall and 5 feet wide with a screen of ice that slides to right to let an object be placed in side in order to keep it cold. The mother walks up to her sons and kisses them on the check and says)

"So, how did my boys enjoy breakfast?" She asks, "mine was really good mom, that kelp was the best!" She laughs a little and then smiles at Herbert "and how did you enjoy your breakfast Snowdrop?" Snowdrop who has his face in his bowl of fish looks up a little then brings his head up and says "That fish was great mom! Was that bass, trout? … well whatever it was, it was the best!" the fish meat on his face slides off on to the table, Clair notices this and grabs a napkin "Oh Snowdrop , you always know just what to say" She giggles a little bit. Herbert looks at his brother Snowdrop and smiles that smiles back, Clair had a good idea about what they were thinking. Howard looks over and gets the same idea. He walks over to the young polar bears with a cheerful tone says "say Herbert , Snowdrop it looks pretty Snowy outside- Herbert and Snowdrop interrupt him and say at the same time with joy "ice sliding!" both Herbert and Snowdrop jump out of their seats, run under the table , grab their coats, hats, scarfs and run out the front door into the white world of winter. Herbert and SnowDrop run around each other and fall back in to the snow lifting their heads to look at each other smile. Both of them get up quickly and began to chase each other playfully. SnowDrop moves quickly from side to side while Herbert tries to tackle him, with joy Herbert runs forward but SnowDrop moves out of the way. Herbert tries again but misses, he tries one more time but instead trips and falls into the snow, then pops his head out of the snow with tears in his eyes and some snow on his head and shoulder. SnowDrop comforts him by putting his paw on his back and brushes the snow off and Herbert's tears disappear and he smiles and laughs again, and SnowDrop laughs does the same. Clair and Howard stand at the front Door Clair tells Howard "Alright, are you sure you can take care of the boys? Because I can just stay home today I don't have to go to work " Howard smiles and says "Don't worry honey, Everything will be fine and while your hunting for fish and kelp for the family me and boys will be here having fun, you have nothing to worry about" Well… if you say so.. well Alright ,I trust you" Clair and Howard Kiss and Clair walks off and says loudly "Bye SnowDrop, Bye Herbert, I Love you" SnowDrop says "Bye mom I love you too" and Herbert looks up and says "ya by mom" Clair waves and walks off.

"Chapter 2, Ice Sliding"

(Herbert and SnowDrop are seen on a snowy hill gathering blocks of ice to make their sleds.)Herbert tires to make his sled, but it falls apart. SnowDrop smiles and walks over and brings Herbert over to his sled and says " Herbert if you want to make a good sled then you need the right size ice, start with a bottom with a six inch block of ice then a 4 inch for the top. Herbert looks and Snowdrops sled seeing how the ice glows in the winter light, Snowdrop then grabs Herbert and then both sit in the sled then Snowdrop says "You know what, Herbert we should have a race! You know what I'll make you a sled too" Snowdrop hops out of the sled and in a matter of minutes he returns with a sled made of ice its large circle center where Herbert would sit with a wall of ice on the front to stop the rider from falling out the front . Herbert grabs his sled and Snowdrop follows they go to their favorite ice sledding place, it's near the ice hill once they both get on their sleds Howard is waiting at the bottom of the hill. Both polor bears push off! They slide down the hil with great speed, Herbert sees a another path and his curiosity got the best of him. He turns his sled to head down the path and snowdrop follows behind him, Herbert is moving fast he turns his head to and yells "Come on Snow- Whoa" he says as Herbert slips on a sheet of thick snow and he crashes into a snow bank. Snowdrop sees this and avoids the thick snow then jumps out and run towards Herbert. Herbert pops out of the bank with a hat of snow on his head Herbert shakes the snow off and wipes his eyes. "Herbert are you ok your not hurt... are you?" "nope the snow is really soft " said Herbert "I'm glad your not hurt but we shouldn't be here... now come on lets get back up that hill Dad's must worried sick about us"


End file.
